


Self Indulgent Sin

by Diablo_donnie



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), True History of the Kelly Gang (2019)
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Play, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, God - Freeform, I hate myself, Knife Play, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, cutting someone up, i hate myself for writing this, pwp., pwp?, this is so self indulgent, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_donnie/pseuds/Diablo_donnie
Summary: Self indulgent porn. Graphic and violent and gross. Enjoy at your own risk. Yes Tom Blake takes it up the ass.
Relationships: Ned Kelly/William Schofield, Tom Blake/Ned Kelly, Tom Blake/Ned Kelly/William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Self Indulgent Sin

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men

Hand around his throat, blood in his ears, heart in his mouth. “Say it” growled the man, “say it.”

“Please, Ned. Hurt me.” 

Tom stared at ned with wide eyes full of want, pupils blown and eyes dark as he stood there, hard and aching, the feeling of Will’s eyes on him burning him alive. 

Tom whimpered as a hand connected with his cheek, head held in place by the firm grip around his throat. 

“Good, darling” came ned’s soft lilt, and tom’s on fire as icy blue eyes scan his face, feels like he’s being x-rayed and examined on a table, feels like he’s being devoured piece by piece.

“I wanna make him cry, will” ned stated, piercing gaze now stuck on the man seated on the bed before them, “I wanna make him bleed and cry and scream.”

Tom shivered at the thought, blood running hotter at the idea of fucked raw till he cried, cut and carved till he didn't have a drop of blood left.

Tom watched will- watched the way he processed it, Stroking his chin as his eyes darted between ned and Tom, cogs in his head turning. 

“Tom, what do you want” will asked, always the English gentleman with Tom, always the mr Darcy.

Tom gulped. He knew what he wanted, knew what he needed deep in his bones, in his pores, in his muscles. But the idea of saying it, of bringing it forward and giving it meaning- 

He was brought back by another slap across the face, pain spiking his face as Arousal curled it’s way around his spine.

“Answer him, Tommy boy. He was nice and asked you- if it were up to me, I’d be doing what I like-“

“But it’s not. Tom, what do you want” Will interjected, now standing. 

“Cut me- make me bleed” Tom whispered, and Ned laughed, cruel and cold, dropping his hand from tom’s neck to rub himself through cargo pants.

“That’s what I wanna hear…” he murmured, before turning to Will. “Can I- please, Will, lemme make him cry”

“Shut up, you incessant whiny little boy” will snarled, rearing as he turned on ned, “he is mine, he belongs to me, I get to carve my name into him before your disgusting little hands even touch him. Get me a knife”

Tom couldn’t help but gloat in the way ned shrunk, ego and cockiness disappearing in an attempt to please will. Ned took a pocket knife- small, silver, sharpened to a point- from the bedside table, placing it gingerly in Will’s hand, watching as will made quick work of cutting away tom’s plain black shirt, exposing soft pale flesh marred by nothing but freckles.

“Lie on the bed, Tommy. Tell me to stop if you need to.”

Wills voice- soft, gentle, kind- seeped into tom’s brain, a warm fuzz only permeated by the sound of ned crawling next to him, capturing tom’s lips in a filthy kiss as his hand sneaked it’s way under tom’s trousers.

“Ned, make him feel good when I cut him, yeah?” Will asked, opening up the blade.

The knife glinted menacingly in the light of the lamp, and Tom couldn’t help but shiver anxiously. He let out a soft moan as Ned moved down, teeth connecting with his neck as the older began to suck a hickey, One hand tugging tom’s hair, the other teasingly brushing against his crotch.

“You ready, tommy?” Will asked once more, knife centimetres from making purchase, and Tom couldn’t help but stare, arousal in his gut and adrenaline in his veins. 

“Please, will” he whispered.

Tom cried out in pain as the knife cut into the skin of his soft stomach, before moaning in pleasure as finally, finally, ned wrapped a calloused hand around his aching cock. 

He Couldn’t help but watch, transfixed as blood trickled from the wound, and then-

“Will, I wanna taste him” 

Ned’s eyes were dangerous, dark and uncaring, fixed hungrily on the blade, tom’s cock forgotten. 

Will smiled, tugging down tom’s trousers In one quick motion, then peeling off his boxers. Toms cock sprang free, hard and aching, already leaking, before Will was collecting blood on his fingers, wrapping the crimson coloured hand around tom’s cock. 

He stroked toms cock a few times, eyes locked on ned, and christ, Tom didn’t even feel the pleasure nor pain his body was screaming at him, too transfixed on the power will had behind his voice, behind his eyes, behind his entire being. 

“Come on then, taste him, Neddy” will whispered, words dripping like venom from his tongue, “taste his blood and his cock- taste him”

Hungrily, as if starved for eons, Ned descended into Tom, sucking and licking at his prick, eyes pitch black save for the whites as blood drilled down into his crotch from the open wound. 

“Oh fucking Christ-“ Tom couldn’t help but moan, “oh Jesus fuck please-“ 

A red hot bolt of pain interrupted him, Will now behind tom who was now sitting, and all the younger could feel was excruciating pain, over and over, slow, torturous-

“Look will” ned whispered, “He’s so pretty when he cries” 

A gentle hand moved to tilt his head side ways, and will’s eyes met tom’s. For a moment, Tom couldn’t breathe, so entranced by the love behind his gaze, and then his eyes were closing with a moan as ned took him to the hilt, nose pressing against tom’s pelvis, a hand sneaking up to grope his balls. 

“Please- will- more-“ 

Tom couldn’t stand it, the pleasure, the pain, it was overwhelming, a sensory overload of the most wondorous kind, the white hot feeling of will’s knife carving and slicing his back, and the constricting wetness and warmth of ned’s mouth- he was so fucking close-

“Fuck me- fuck me please- open me and fuck me please use my blood to open me up I don’t care I need you I need you-“ Tom couldn’t stop the words that flowed out of his mouth as easy as tears flowed from his eyes, but fuck, he didn’t want to.

Especially not when ned growled, deep and predatory in his chest, pulling up from tom’s cock with a lewd, wet noise. 

“Will- please-“ ned whispered, and oh, Tom was shaking, shaking at the way he said that, such a simple thing that sounded so dirty, so filthy- “will, please, I wanna fuck him, open him up with his own fucking blood and fuck him so it hurts- please will I wanna make him cry-“ 

“Tom?”

And oh- how could Tom say no. How could he say no to ned- ned who had him cornered in a round room, who made him feel trapped in an open field, who could tear him apart with out lifting a finger.

“Please” was all Tom could manage, before Ned was on him, pressing him back against Will. 

Tom cried out in pain, fresh wounds still tender and sore and searing as they pressed against the muscular expanse of will’s chest and stomach, the rough fabric of his still non discarded pants angry and biting against the bleeding slits.

But all Tom could do was watch- watch Ned as he undressed slowly, revealing lean, too-toned muscle, watch ned as he took the knife from Will, watch ned as he licked said knife clean.

Tom shivered, feeling as though ned stole the warmth from the room just by being there.

“Can I dissect you, little bird- see what makes you flap those pretty little wings of yours?” Ned whispered, knife tip brushing against tom’s thighs. 

Tom nodded shakily, feeling the sharp tip skate over his taint, and back up the other thigh, before Ned cut deep and long against the sensitive milk white skin.

Tom cried out in pain, clutching at Will with tears blurring his vision as he watched the blood slip down his thighs and soak the bed sheet. 

9 times. 9 cuts. That’s how much it took to carve ‘NED’ into the flesh of tom’s thigh.

Tom was shaking, knuckles white as he gripped will’s arms, tears and snot pouring down his face as his body shook with sobs, and yet his cock stood stiff and aching, red and swollen and leaking, the cold air of the room against it practically torturous. 

“Will, wanna come and lay claim to your little bird?” Ned asked, once more licking blood from the knife.

“No” will replied, “I already have”

Tom moaned in pain as will ran a finger over the space between shoulder blades, tracing white hot pain in the shape of will’s name in the area. 

Tom couldn’t help but feel warmth in his stomach at the idea of having will’s name there forever, ned’s name there forever- 

His thought was interrupted by the feeling of wet warmth over his hole, and Tom moaned softly, hands moving down to thread through ned’s long hair as the other pressed a tongue into him, staring up at him with those dark fucking eyes.

“Oh, yeah…” Tom whispered, eyes fluttering closed as one of will’s hands snaked down to wrap around his clock, the other moving to pinch at a nipple, before Will was eventually biting and sucking his neck.

Tom couldn’t stifle the noises he made- high pitched, needy noises, whines and moans as pain and pleasure coursed through him, his signals and receptors all fucked up and haywire and crossed over as he lay there for what seemed like an eternity until-

“God, Tommy, I wanna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours- wanna see those pink lips wrapped around my cock” Will whispered, “shit- can I fuck your throat while Ned fucks that tight little hole of yours? You gonna let us do that, baby?”

Tom couldn’t help but nod, drooling at the idea of it. 

Eventually, through some maneuver or another, Tom Ended up on hands and knees in between the other men, mouthing will’s cock through white briefs as will ran fingers through his hair, and Ned brushed fingers teasingly over his hole.

Tom hissed as Ned dragged his finger over a cut, pressing the single digit into his hole achingly slow as Tom moaned pathetically, eliciting a chuckle from Ned. 

“Little Bird, so desperate to be fucked and used- maybe we should throw you to the street like this, naked and bleeding and used, but so open and ready for the next guy who wants to come and have his way with you…” 

Tom could only let out a soft “anything….” Before finally will’s cock was out, long and thick and leaking in front of tom, Will’s soft tug of tom’s hair forcing the younger to slowly take him into his mouth. 

“Yeah- Tommy- so good… so pretty an’ perfect for me… that’s it” will whispered, starting to fuck toms mouth at a tediously slow pace. 

A second finger pressed into him, causing the boy to moan loudly around will’s cock.

“Yeah, that’s it” murmured Ned, slowly starting to work Tom open, blood coating his fingers thickly as he opened him up from behind, before removing them, only to replace them with the tip of his cock. 

Tom froze, squeezing his eyes shut as his hole stretched around ned, before a hand forced him down onto will’s cock, making him gag. 

“Never said you could stop, did we, Tommy baby?” Ned purred, Hands gripping Tom’s hips and digging nails into the soft love handles.

Tom gagged on will’s cock, ass burning as Ned started to fuck him, adding tom’s blood to his cock to slick it up better. 

“Shit tommy, Baby, You’re so filthy, being fucked with your own blood, hm? You like it? Like being used like this?” Will asked between moans, giving tom’s hair a harsh tug, “fuck, such a dirty little whore for me” 

Tom could only moan, eyes in his skull as the tip of his cock barely brushed blankets beneath him, his dick hanging neglected and sore between his legs as he was fucked from both ends. 

It wasn’t long before Ned started to pick up a brutal pace, slamming himself into tom from behind relentlessly as he let out feral moans, now moving his fingers to dig into the cuts littering tom’s back, causing tears to once more flow freely from tom’s eyes.

“Oh fuck- Tommy- ned- i’m close” will whined.

“Yeah, me too…”

“You gonna let us use your holes? Let us fill you up like a fucking cum dump?” Will asked, pulling Tom off his cock by his hair. Tom could only stare at him with hooded eyes, nodding dumbly as drool slipped out his mouth. 

Grabbing Tom by his cheeks, will grinned, before spitting into his mouth, only to watch transfixed as Tom swallowed it.

“Dirty fucking Boy…” Will murmured, before grabbing Tom by the hair and shoving his cock once more down tom’s throat, relishing in the way his throat tightened around him when he gagged helplessly.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum- shit, Will-“ ned whined, his thrusts getting sloppy- getting deeper- getting more frantic. 

“Come on tommy, swallow me, swallow it all” Will moaned, before cumming with a cry of tom’s name, thrusting his cock down his throat as he came. 

Tom swallowed it all greedily, moaning as he pulled off, before Ned took a handful of tom’s soft hair and yanked.

He shoved himself deep in tom’s ass, cumming with a growl. “Fucking look at you, taking it all and swallowing it all up, you dirty fucking whore. God, bet you love being used like this yeah?” Whispered Ned, pulling his cock out, before wrapping a calloused hand around tom’s severly neglected prick.

“Please-“ Tom sobbed, “I gotta cum, it hurts so bad, please- will- ned- Need to cum-“ 

Ned pulled Tom into a sitting position, wrapping a hand around the younger, jerking him off slowly. “Then cum then- come one, Tommy, cum for us.”

“Yeah” Will murmured, leaning back to watch, “cum for us“

Tom moaned, eyes squeezing shut as he came all over his stomach, whining pathetically, his heart pounding in his ears.

“Fuck Tommy… you’re gorgeous…” will whispered, leaning in to kiss him. 

Tom just wanted to go have a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Undrscrcailin is the tumblr. Come bother me


End file.
